Blood line of a Pirate
by Mrscreativebaby
Summary: Use to be Blood line I am in the proses of rewriting the first two chapters cause I thought they need to be a little better. With Zelena's portal now open and her curse to change things now in play even after her death there is one small detail to Zelena's plan that has been over looked.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Line**

takes place episode 3x22 and 3x23 I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF OUAT ! :) Enjoy

* * *

><p>Killian found her sitting with her legs crossed on one of the park benches he took good care in approaching her, then making his presence known. "You're making a mistake"<p>

"I don't wanna talk to you about this"

"Don't listen to me listen to your son ... He thought this might remind you of what your leaving behind... your family" taking out the book and handing it to Emma.

"Henry is my family, and I am taking him where he is safe" looking up at him with pain in her eyes.

"No, Swan the safety first nonsense is just that... you defeated the bloody wicked witch, you defeated Pan... you broke the curse, and you keep running ... why? ... What are you lookin for?" he said with concern.

Still looking at him with glossy eyes and spoke "Home"

Put off by her answer "And that's in New York? That wasn't real"

"The last year was" she said whipping a tear away that had escaped her eye.

"They were all false memories ... it was all biased on magical nonsense" his frustration to convincer was starting to show. He wanted her to stay not only for her family but for him as well. "Why couldn't she see that" "I need you Swan, you ... you're my home" he thought to himself.

"We can make those false ones real, and live where there is no danger, no villains, and... no magic"

"Why can't you make that happen here with your family, with" "You?" he was cut off by her before he could continue.

"Emma I ..."

"This isn't about my family this is about you.., you want me here to stay with you, to be with you... why?" she said has she stood up abruptly.

"Emma ... please listen to me... I"

"No, what happened this past year that you're not telling me?" looking at him with anger.

Tears swelled in his eyes as he looked at her "I couldn't do it... I couldn't go back to being what I was... I... I lost myself for a while before... before you came in to my life"

"Why me? What about me that has made you changed? What about Milah?"

He was hurt that she would even bring his former loves name up "Milah has nothing to do with me or you, Swan"

"Yes it does you loved her... what changed?" now standing close to him.

"You... you did" he look at her with love in his eyes as the tears he tried to hold back now fell.

Taken back by what she was seeing she lifted her hand and whipped them away with a gentle touch and sad eyes looking at the man who once thought could never have changed for anyone let alone her. She knew by bring up his past love would hurt him, and she felt sorry she had.

"I'm sorry... Killian... I didn't mean to... I should go... I'm sorry" she tried to rush past him, but her grabbed her hand and pulled her in to a long awaited kiss a kiss that was like no other even compared to the kiss they shared in Nevelrand.

Breaking the kiss to catch their breaths Killian looked into her eyes and whispered softly against her lips that where still very close to his "She was my past ... you're... you're my future, Swan and so is the boy"

"How?" Emma said has she trembled in his arms afraid of what his answer would be.

"Swan, I... I love you and the boy... I have grown attached to him as I with you"

She finally got out of his grasp, and looked at the once pirate in shock, but she knew in her own heart that she felt the same as he did for her. She could try to hide that as best as she could, but she knew she was only lying to herself. She continued to look at him with teary eyes at his confession, but it was soon interrupted by a bright orange light beaming upwards to the sky.

"What the hell... Is that" she started to point behind him.

Looking in the same direction she was now pointing. The look of utter confusion struck both of them at what was happening.

"What do you think that is?"

"I don't know, but I think we should get back to the granny's and figure out a plan"

"Let's check it out"

"Swan, wait we shouldn't go near that we don't even know what it is"

She looked at him in frustration but knew he was right, just as she agreed the orange funnel vanished. They needed a plan and a good one at that to whatever was happening now in Storybook. They walked back to the dinner were the two were met with a very teary eyed Snow and David.

"What happened!?"

"He's gone Emma ... The spell Zelena she took something form you her plan is now finished" Snow said threw her tears of pain at her daughter.

"The baby?" Emma gasped out her little brother lack of a name yet.

"No ... no Emma Henry" David spat out and embraced his daughter.

"Henry!? What do you mean where is he... where's my son!"

She screamed as she fought to get out of her father's grasp. Tears fell as she looked for him in the crowed at granny's not finding her Henry's face. She dropped to her knees and whelped loudly. As she stayed her place on the floor she felt a pair of arm wrap around her. She looked up and through her now blurred vision saw the outline of Killian cradling her into his arms.

"Swan we will find a way to get him back... I promise you we will get him back to you" Letting fresh tears now fall from his crystal blues.

"There may be a way Miss Swan" a very familiar voice spoke out loud.

Emma looked up and saw a red eyed Regina now bending down to comfort her as well. Regina looked like she too had been crying hard at the turn of events that was happening and lent a warm hand on Emma's shoulder.

"What is that ... anything I will do it?"

"We may have to change your past a bit in order for Henry to exist

"How Neal is dead in both"

"Miss Swan, Neal and you were not a true love couple therefor Henry was not a product of true love"

"So you saying I have to find my true love? Regina that will take forever!"

"No Miss Swan, you don't have to wait because that person is already here"

Emma looked in confusion with tears still in her eyes "What?"

"Oh Emma! The pirate!" the queen yelled.

"I am not... He is not"

"He is Emma" Snow now chimed in.

Emma looked at Killian who was still holding her. Her eyes found pain at what she had said. She started to stand up and get control of her emotions to think straighter.

"Swan I should leave you know I... I will be around here if you need me"

With that being said she watch him head to the inn through the back of granny's diner.

"Emma he has changed because of you... he has done everything for you why can't you see he truly loves you" snow said again breaking the silence

"I AM SCARED HE WILL LEAVE ME!" Emma finally let every emotion get the best of her a screamed them at Regina and her mother.

"He won't leave Miss Swan he has yet to"

"So you think I am just going to let my self be in love with him go upstairs and say let's make a baby and He be ok with that!?"

"Well I was hoping you would do it more romantically then that, love" Startled by Killian returning to the diner Emma felt her face get hot.

"I... I ... Need air!" She ran off outside and tried hard to get control of her erratic breathing.

"Love?" She felt his hand on her shoulder as she calmed her breaths.

"What!" she spat out at him trying to move away as to not catch his eyes.

"I Need you to hear something love" finally getting a grip on her and holding her face in his hand.

"What do you need me to hear Hook!?" she spat out again

"First off my name is Killian and I know you know that already, love and second ... I ... do love you and will never ever leave for as long as I am allowed to live"

Emma looked at with her mouth open as a small gasp left her lips remembering the second kiss they shared in the park.

"You really love me? ... no you will leave just like the rest I can't do this" He felt her body tense up as she tried to wiggle out of his hold on her but was met with his refusal to let go .

"I traded my ship to get you and Henry in New York, There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you when you left... I dreamt that you were in my arms, I dreamt that I could kiss you like the one we shared in Neverland."

"You trade your ship for me?"

He looked at her with love in his eyes "Aye"

She looked in to his eyes to find a lie but found nothing but the truth. He had done those things for her and for Henry. He wanted to be a part of something apart of her.

"I am scared... Killian ... The only way to bring Henry back is true love and him being a part of that true love I can't ask that much of you" she said with a sadness in her voice

"Well, love I think that's for me to decide what is too much for me to handle"

She gave a small smile " I am still scared this is all new to me and that means I will have to give birth to Henry again and that scares me most of all"

"Swan, you not doing this alone I will be here I am not going anywhere this will be new to me as well but we shall do this together if you'll have me?"

She looked at him with a another small smile and rested her head on his chest taking a deep breath in and said "Yes"

* * *

><p>let me know how you guys like the new story and if I should even continue this was just something I thought of and I don't know of. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"You trade your ship for me?"

He looked at her with love in his eyes "Aye"

She looked in to his eyes to find a lie but found nothing but the truth. He had done those things for her and for Henry. He wanted to be a part of something apart of her.

"I am scared... Killian ... The only way to bring Henry back is true love and him being a part of that true love I can't ask that much of you" she said with a sadness in her voice

"Well, love I think that's for me to decide what is too much for me to handle"

She gave a small smile " I am still scared this is all new to me and that means I will have to give birth to Henry again and that scares me most of all"

"Swan, you not doing this alone I will be here I am not going anywhere this will be new to me as well but we shall do this together if you'll have me?"

She looked at him with a another small smile and rested her head on his chest taking a deep breath in and said "Yes"

Emma nuzzled in to the nap of his neck, she had never felt that safe and warm before ever in anyone's arms. She took in his sent of rum and sea as she let her tears fall again at the realization Henry was gone. He held her for a good minute before her head shot up to look in his eyes "We need to be alone ... and talk about this cause this is a big thing"

He looked upon her as his own realization set in "Aye"

"I... can't lose him"

"Aye, what did Regina say we truly need to do to get the lad back?"

"Well she said when Henry was born he was not the product of true love... and that the only way to bring him back was to carry him again with him being the product of said true love"

"So you must be with child in order for Henry to exist in our world again?"

"Yes she said once he is the product of true love he will be born again and will have the knowledge of his former self and grow happily ... with me ..."

Her eyes were now red from all the tears she shed and she could see Killian starting to tear up realizing what he must do. Taking her hand he too her to his room so that they would have more privacy on the subject. As they reached his door he felt Emma tense up again.

"Relax love, this is only so we don't have intrusive ears on our conversation"

Letting go of his hold of her to open his door he kept his eyes locked on her as to lock her as to see if she would run. When the door finally unlocked like a gentleman he gestured that she walk through first as he followed suit behind her closing the door behind them. Emma with tears still in her eyes looked around and then back at him. She tried to let loose a small smile, but couldn't the pain of losing her son too was just too much to even try. Killian offered her the bed to sit on as he chose a chair to make her feel comfortable he let out a loud sigh which caught Emma's attention. She looked upon the pirate he was still very much in love with her as he was before now knowing what must happen.

She offered a slight smile and spoke to break the silence that came over them when they had entered his room "What are we going to do?"

"Was there anything else that Regina said, love anything else at all?"

"No that's all she said to me that's why I need air"

"Ah... I see..."

She looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes he too loved Henry... he was the only thing left that reminded him of his Mila and now that was gone too. She watched him a bit more before breaking the second wave of silence only this time to confess the very thing she didn't think she would say.

"I... I ... missed you too... somehow even though I couldn't remember I still missed you... your face was would somehow appear in my dreams at night"

Kilian's breathe quickened and his heart all most jumped out of his chest with happiness at what he was hearing.

"When I did get my memories back and realized who you were finally my heart stopped and I couldn't breathe... almost that you were even there or that you found me"

She watched his reaction to her words as she fought back her tears as she continued to confess to him.

"When I kiss you in Neverland it wasn't just a kiss ... I know I said what I said that it wasn't, but it did"

"Emma..." he spoke her name like a small prayer

"Killian ... I ... I love you too... I have been trying not to love you, but for some reason my heart keeps going back to you and wanting you... and it scares me"

His eyes now watery and his voice now cracked he spoke "say it again..."

"I... I love you"

"Again" he demanded.

"I love you"

"Swan... I love you so much... I thought I would never hear those words, love"

She smiled at him and patted the spot next to her on the bed "Come here... Please...Killian please... can... can you... Just, hold me ..."

He stiffened at her request but then finally relaxed "As you wish"

He stood up from the chair a moved over to the bed he took his leather coat off and let it drop to his feet, he knelt down on the bed and shifted her in to his arms as she settled her head on his chest. She took in his scent again. It was comforting to her at the moment to know he was there with her. They both stayed like that for a while, with the occasional soft kiss he would place upon her head.

"Killian?"

"Love?"

She leaned in more to him a finally looked up in to his blue eyes before pressing her lips to his softly. He let her before him claiming her lips as his own clam

"Emma, the ... boy will be a part of me... he will have my blood running through his veins are you sure you want a dirty pirate to be..." she cut him off with another kiss before pulling away and whispering in his ear

"Shhh... Killian you are not a dirty pirate you are man... a good man at that and yes he will be a part of you I wouldn't have it any other way"

His eyes widen at that statement and pulled her back to look in her eyes "Emma, I ..." he was cut off again by her lips this time it was more passionate. Breaking the kiss once more he spoke softly to her whispering in her ear.

"Then if this is what you want than it is what you shall have, but I want to do this properly"

"What do you mean?"

"If I am to be the boys true father now I want him to know he has to parents that love him and that love each other and that are... together"

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Aye, that I am so this may have to wait until you are ready for that"

"Yes"

"Beg pardon" he said in shock to her answer.

"Yes I will marry you ..."

"Emma..." He said with a smile planted on his face.

"Marry me now Killian..."

"How we are not..." but off by another kiss

"Are you not a ship captain?"

He looked into her eyes and found she was truly his now "Aye that I am..." his eyes grew teary yet once more as did hers taking a small unsteady breath he looked into her eyes and said his vows as he held her tight in his arms.

"I Killian James Jones take you Emma Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and endure with you when they are bad. I will always adore, honor you and be by your side and I will love you always and forever till my days are done".

Her tears fell freely as she heard his words she to a breath an looked in to his eyes " I Emma Swan take you Killian James Jones to be my lawfully wedded husband I promise always to always be by your side through any hardship we face, and adore the quiet moments with your hand in mine, and to love you with all my heart because it has and always will belong to you"

"As captain of the Jolly Roger I now pounce us ... husband and wife... may I kiss my bride?"

"Yes"

Their story was being written in the story book as the their vows left their lips Snow saw the book on table in the booth that she and David were sitting at and watched as it began to glow. She handed her husband their son and opened the book. She watched as every word that was spoken form both Emma and Killian started to appear. Snow gasped as she read their vows to one another and she started to cry. David look on has she pointed out with a happy smile and tears rung down her face as her husband took in what was happening.

"Their rewriting their own happy ending" snow said

David smiled "Yes and their futures" He looked on as his own tears felt his heart happy for his daughter

"She found her true love" Snow closing the book breathing a happy sigh

Emma straddled his lap and continued her assault to his lips. He reached up and cradled her face in his hand. His skin was rough, but warm on hers and she melted instantly, her eyes fluttered shut.

"Emma..." he whispered, his breath becoming labored

"Kiss me, please" he heeded her plea and deepened their kiss, his hand slipped down along her neck, over her collar bone. She let out a little moan which made his blood boil.

"Gods, Emma... if we continue I feel I will explode" breathing heavy into her neck.

"Take me... Just take me" she started to take his vest and shirt off when she was stopped by his hook.

"You want me?" he asked as let her continue to unbutton his vest

"I want you ... you were right"

"About what, love?"

"You didn't use any trickery for me to want you ... now take me"

He used his hook and ripped her shirt off let out a low growl at the sight of her laced chest. She got up and took her pants off then attacked his leathers fumbling with the laces that kept him in. Once she won her short battle with the dam lace she tugged his pants down revealing himself.

"No underwear?"

"Now where I come from, lass"

He was already hard and ready for her she pushed him back on to the bed and slid down on to his member groaning in unison with final contact. He thrust in to her slowly taking her as his. Their lips still attached to each other and breathing becoming even heavier with every inch of him sliding in and out of her.

"Emma... Gods..." he whisper in her ear

"Oh ... Killian ... Killian, Killian"

She buried her head in to his neck as her release came over her. Killian followed with own spilling his seed inside of her. The two laid still until their breathing had become normal again making the pair fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Comments are much appreciated. Thanks :) hope you liked it<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

He used his hook and ripped her shirt off let out a low growl at the sight of her laced chest. She got up and took her pants off then attacked his leathers fumbling with the laces that kept him in. Once she won her short battle with the dam lace she tugged his pants down revealing himself.

"No underwear?"

"Not where I come from, lass"

He was already hard and ready for her she pushed him back on to the bed and slid down on to his member groaning in unison with final contact. He thrust in to her slowly taking her as his. Their lips still attached to each other and breathing becoming even heavier with every inch of him sliding in and out of her.

"Emma... Gods..." he whisper in her ear

"Oh ... Killian ... Killian, Killian"

She buried her head in to his neck as her release came over her. Killian followed with own spilling his seed inside of her. The two laid still until their breathing had become normal again making the pair fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>He woke up with the feeling of being completely content, and with not care in the world (and what awaits behind that bloody door of this room can wait). All he wanted was her, all he saw was her, and all he needed was her and nothing more. He took in her scent of lavender and breathed deep getting lost in her all over again. He wished they never had to leave the room or bed, but he knew that was not going to last for she was the savior, and her job was to protect. He sat up blurry eyed at first then taking in his surroundings. He felt her stir and then run to the bathroom and heard here whimper. He got up quickly and ran to the door to find it locked.<p>

"Love!?" he yelled through the door. "Are you alright in there Emma let me in!"

"Killian I need you to get Regina here now!" He got dressed quickly and ran to find Regina.

It took all of 3 minutes to find the former queen sitting at a booth with the charming's. He made his presence known and alerted Regina about Emma. The all followed suit after the erratic pirate that Snow nor Charming could even say they knew he and Emma had married the day before as they followed Snow gave Ruby the job of watching her so as she followed behind everyone else. They entered the room to find Emma had exited the bathroom and was now sitting on the bed and to their surprise taken back in the condition she was now in.

"KILLIAN!" she yelped as he stood in shock as did the rest.

"Emma... I don't understand...are you ... how is this even possible?" he finally spoke.

"I don't know… I...I didn't think it would happen this fast!" She said as she rubbed her hands over her now protruding belly.

He came more into the room and sat next to her on the bed as Regina went to go find her box of Potions and stated she would return in due time. David and Snow stood and helped Make Emma as comfortable as they could as they waited.

Killian looked at her as her eyes now filled with tears. He took her face into his hand and caressed her cheek. "Love, it will be ok... we will be ok... I am here for you" he looked at her with a reassuring smile.

Snow sat down on the other side of her daughter and placed a gentle hand on her now swollen belly. "You know this could be a blessing … it doesn't always have to be something terrible or evil"

"Your mother is right Emma we are here for you and so is your…" Charming took an intake of breath before speaking again "Your husband" pointing now to the one handed pirate.

The couples eyes went wide at the statement how did they know they made vows to each other, how did they know they had even married each other last night. Snow took Emma's hand now into her own and smiled wide at her very scared little girl.

"Emma… Ya we know the story book last night it glowed and as everything was happening it somehow wrote down your story… and I got to see it" she said with a big grin.

"Well not everything … Which for now can remain a secret… we don't need specifics" David stated with an awkward expression.

"I ... I was not expecting this" Emma said gesturing to her round form.

There was a loud knock at the door. David opened it to find Regina standing there with her little potion box in hand. Before he could ask her in she rushed past him and looked upon Emma. Pulling out some more questionable liquids and placing them on the small table that was in the corner of the room she started to combine a few together. Once she was satisfied with the blend Regina came to stand over Emma and dropped two drops of the now purple liquid on Emma's stomach.

"Well, it looks like you wasted no time... in how you put it again… coming up here and making a baby"

(She was defiantly pregnant, but in one night? He thought to himself). Shaking his head the once fearsome pirate was brought to near tears at the truth that he was truly to become a father and that this was no evil but a real living and forming little person growing inside his love. All he could do was smile, but he knew that Emma was terrified.

"Killian... I am scared ..."

"I know darling, but you don't have to be we are doing this together I won't leave you ever."

Snow smiled at that know her daughter was in good hands or should she say good hand and hook with her true love "Regina how far along is she anyway … can you even tell with that potion?"

"Regina dropped two more drops of the purple substance on Emma's belly again and found that she was seven months pregnant.

"Looks to me like miss swan…"

"Jones" Killian interrupted.

"Right…Mrs. Jones appears to have two more months to carry the new Henry"

"He will still have his memories of his old self?" Killian asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, but when they will return I have now idea… for now he is your son Mrs. Jones" Regina said with sad eyes.

"Regina… I still want you to be a part of his life… you may not be his mother anymore, but you are still his step great grandmother

"Aye that you are and I wouldn't disagree with that either"

Regina let loose one tear and smiled at the thought of still being in his life. "Thank you Emma"

"Well I think the news is all good from here on out so why don't we let Emma rest" David said with a smile and placed a small sweet kiss on her forehead followed by Snows kiss. Regina packed up her little box and started to follow the charming's out.

"Hey um... Killian?"

"Yes Dave"

"Welcome to the family … you better take care of my daughter and my grandson"

Killian looked back behind him and smiled to himself "I will"

* * *

><p>Let me know how you guys like this chapter sorry it long for me to update but my computer was asking up.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Well I think the news is all good from here on out so why don't we let Emma rest" David said with a smile and placed a small sweet kiss on her forehead followed by Snows kiss. Regina packed up her little box and started to follow the charming's out.

"Hey um... Killian?"

"Yes Dave"

"Welcome to the family … you better take care of my daughter and my grandson"

Killian looked back behind him and smiled to himself "I will"

* * *

><p>She woke up scared and happy, nervous and excited her mind still could fathom that she was carrying her son again. She promised herself that she would do everything like she was supposed to and be a better mother to her Henry. To finally be able to hold him once he came to be in this world again and raise him alongside Killian. She wouldn't be alone he would be by her side, holding her hand through it all. All these thoughts came rushing as she got up to start her day and return to the station. Snow had stopped by later in the night the other day and dropped off some maternity clothes for Emma. She took her shower and got ready and was greeted by her pirate who was now joining her in the bathroom to get ready himself.<p>

"You know you're not going to the station alone right?" he told her with his usual grin.

"No, I didn't think you would let me go there without you" she a smile while rubbing her belly "Oh!" She jumped.

"Emma, love what is it!" he got out of the shower quick and ran to her fully nude.

Giggling at her husband "Killian … um you're ... um here's a towel"

He quickly looked down and grabbed the towel from her a draped it around his waist.

She stood there looking at him while her hands caressed her swollen abdomen with a wide smile, and shaking her head.

"He's kicking"

"He's what?" Killian looked in confusion as she gripped his good hand and brought it to the area that was now coming alive. His confusion disappeared fast and turned to pure joy at the movement of the wee lad growing in side is love.

"Does it hurt?" he chuckled.

She chuckled and shook her head "No… actually it doesn't" Kilian's smile only grew wider when he felt more movement coming from her belly.

"Amazing" he said in awe.

Placing her hand over his "We are going to be late… we should start heading to the station"

"Darling, you sure you want to go in today with all that's happened in the past 48 hours"

"Killian … If I don't go in and just stay here … and do nothing I will go mad knowing I am not doing my job"

"Emma… you are with child … our child … I think the good people of storybrooke would understand that the number one priority for the savior is her child and herself at the moment"

She opened the door to the bathroom and walked out smiling at him over her shoulder. "You coming captain?"

Sighing in defeat he couldn't denying his swan. Taking a breath he quickly got ready and joined his love on the walk to the station. As the two walked in to the station they were greeted by a very ecstatic David.

"Good morning, Emma … Killian"

"Good morning dad"

"Morning mate"

"Emma you do know you didn't have to come in today" David said while pulling his daughter into a hug.

"Aye, I said the same thing to her, but … well you know"

David nodded in agreement as Emma darted a glare at both men standing in front of her.

"Anyway … how are you felling?" David changing the subject.

"Well he is kicking" she said sheepishly.

"What! Really!" he came close to her and placed his hand on his daughter's abdomen. They stood still for a moment until David's face lit up in delight.

"There … see he is kicking"

"WOW! He is really moving in there"

"Aye, mate" Killian said with a large smile.

As the three all just took in the amazing moment it was short lived with Leroy running in and yelling.

"WHERE UNDER ATTACK! WHERE UNDER ATTACK!"

Killian and David both sighed deeply at the loud sound the dwarf was making. They turned around and were met with a frantic Leroy.

"Whoa! Leroy what the matter what happened"

"We were driving back from the town line and woke up in a meat locker… the whole van is iced over… who's got that kind of magic. All three looked at each other in confusion.

"Ice magic … is that even possible?" Emma asked her father.

"I wouldn't doubt it… we have seen stranger things"

"Aye that we have … winged monkeys and such, love" winking at her.

Giggling she shook her head "can't we just have like a week of just normal stuff like speeding tickets, break INS, you know that kind of stuff.

"Emma, love that is impossible … this is Storybrooke after all"

"Ya … don't remind me… Well let's go and check it out and take a report down"

* * *

><p>Let me know how you guys like this chapter sorry it long for me to update but my computer was asking up.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"We were driving back from the town line and woke up in a meat locker… the whole van is iced over… who's got that kind of magic. All three looked at each other in confusion.

"Ice magic … is that even possible?" Emma asked her father.

"I wouldn't doubt it… we have seen stranger things"

"Aye that we have … winged monkeys and such, love" winking at her.

Giggling she shook her head "can't we just have like a week of just normal stuff like speeding tickets, break INS, you know that kind of stuff.

"Emma, love that is impossible … this is Storybrooke after all"

"Ya … don't remind me… Well let's go and check it out and take a report down"

* * *

><p>All she could hear was a very loud Leroy in the background telling her poor father his frantic tale of what had happened to his now very icy van. As the prince took the report down all she could do was shake her head, and continue taking pictures at different angles all while waddling slightly around of the van for good shots, because apparently talking with a frantic dwarf in her condition was bad form according to a certain pirate.<p>

"Thanks Leroy, we'll find out who or what did this" David finding his way towards where her and pirate were

"Emma, sweetie why don't you go home and relax I got this"

"Dad, I got it … all I am doing is taking pictures ok… It's not like I am picking boulders plus…I am done" She said with a very encouraging smile. "We should go back to the station and start looking into this"

"Emma, love I will have to agree with your father on this"

"Killian I am not going to just go back to the room and stay in bed… something did this and I intended to get to the bottom of it"

David chuckled slightly then sighed she was in more ways like her mother then she would even admit to and new there was no way in winning an argument with the blonde. "Well we'll do some paper work but then please I beg you rest... Ok?" she nodded and followed both men to the sheriff's station.

Figuring that his daughter would be satisfied with only putting the report in the system was a very wrong assumption on his part. She took it to the point of laying out all the photos she taken and printed out all over her desk to form some kind of theory as to what had happened for at least an hour. He had to admire her work ethic "_just like her mother" _he thought there was no doubt in his mind. Once she found her appetite for work was satisfied it was time another appetite to be fulfilled.

"I am getting kind hungry, let's say we stop here for the day and get something to eat… I have a hankering for pickles" she said with a wide smile.

"Aye, I say that sounds like a plan… though I don't know about these pickles you speak of, love"

With the lock of the door they three were off to granny's which was now becoming somewhat of a hangout place for the Charming family. Once inside they were greeted by Snow and Ruby.

"HeY! I heard what happened to Leroy what do you think happened? Snow said while holding a fussy baby boy in here arms.

"I don't know just yet, but I have a feeling that this will not be the only incident … like Killian said before this is storybook after all there is bound to be another villain amongst us" Emma said boldly gesturing to her mother to let her hold her baby brother.

The weight of the tiny of his tiny body in her arms only made the feeling of never getting to hold Henry the first time she had given birth to him all the more a sad memory as she let a tear escape her eye. A mixture of excitement and dread came with the thought she will be able to do that once her Henry was born again with that Killian could see the wheels turning in her head. As he looked with glossy eyes of his own he could only offer her a slight smile and a soothing hand on her back.

"Love, you will be a great mother like you were before"

She let her eyes meet his and got lost in his ocean blue orbs "I know… I just can't help thinking about the past and what I went through to have him and to give him up… I… I will not be making that mistake again" holding her brother closer to place a small kiss upon his head.

"So… do we have a name? Or should I just keep calling him hey there" she said softly looking up at her mother.

"Well… we do have a name, but I am not sure if you would like to hear it"

"Why not?" slightly confused.

"Well Emma me and your mother have decided to name him after some that past"

"Oh god you're not naming him Léopold are you?"

"Aye, I must say that would be torture on the young lad"

"That was my father's name"

"And….."

"My father was a king" snow said defensively.

David interjected "Well rest assure your brother's name is not Léopold"

"Well then spill what is it"

"Ok... Ok … Emma meet your brother Prince … Neal"

Emma gasped at the name they chose, but soon looked down at the little bundle in her arms and wound up smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Neal" Emma looked up to catch Kilian's eyes to see the shock of his own of the name of the prince.

"Killian?"

"Aye, love"

"Do you want to hold him?" adjusting the babe in here arms to place him in the pirates.

"Emma I…" cut off the small treasure was in his arms before he could protest.

Killian stiffened at first not knowing at all what to do or how to make the young prince comfortable, but all that went away once he looked down at the sleeping babe.

"He has the same chin as you and your mother" smiling

"Ya he does, but I think he looks more like my dad… don't you?"

"Aye, he and the prince look similar but that is definitely the same chin you possess Swan" she agreed with a small nod.

"What do you think Henry will look like?"

"Hmm… I don't know… I would hope he have your eyes"

Emma smiled "you think he would look more like you or me?"

"I would hope a good mixture of us both, but again I myself would like to see if he looks more like you, love"

In her mind she wished Henry to inherit Kilian's beautiful ocean blue eyes, and his raven hair along with many other features that made her heart melt. Yet dreamed that Henry would be her Henry from before, her true believer, her first true love, the boy who brought her home to her family and back to him. She let go a few more tears as she was lost in her thoughts which caught Snows eyes.

"Emma, Sweetie everything will be fine" she took her hand in to hers and let a smile loose. "Emma you can do this" Reaching for her son from a content Killian to relieve him of his duty of holding him, and placing a sweet kiss on her daughters head while heading out to put little Neal to bed. Getting lose in her thoughts again Killian intertwined his fingers which brought her back to reality she looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, love I think it's time you rest you have had a long day" Helping her out of the booth they family was sitting at and led the way back to their room. Once there she looked at him and took him into her arms squeezing tightly.

"Will you rest with me?"

"As you wish, love"

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long life people life lol comment and review please ! and thank you guys sooo much for liking my story.<p> 


End file.
